Serious business
by kancchan
Summary: Różne odcienie zazdrości.


Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem. Makoto na widok dziewczyny aż ma ochotę się ewakuować w trybie przyspieszonym, ale zachowuje nad ludzki spokój i uśmiecha się wymuszenie; naprawdę jej nie lubi, wybudza w nim wszystkie uśpione mordercze instynkty.

— Rion — wita się krótko, ściskając w dłoń kurczowo książkę; swoją jedyną deskę ratunku.

— Makoto.

Nie jest mu dłużna, nawet w nagrodę za to, że zapamiętał jej imię, sili się na czuły gesty i wykrzywia usta w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli na ty — zwraca jej uwagę Hanamiya, ale tylko z przekory, aby zagasić z jej ust radosny grymas

— Naprawdę? A to ci dopiero – ironizuje.

— Zastałem Imayoshiego? — pyta szybko, czując, że cierpliwość wymyka się spod kontroli; wystarczy, że Rion jest w pobliżu i już nie potrafi sobie poradzić z emocjami tak dobrze, jak zazwyczaj.

— Tak, jestem.

Hanamiya przewraca oczami. Gdyby Imayoshi faktycznie był w mieszkaniu, już dawno wychyliłby nosa ze swojej sypialni niezależnie od tego, kto pojawiłby się w drzwiach; lubi wylegitymować znajomych swojej ukochanej siostrzyczki; instynkt rasowego gliniarza emanuje od niego nieprzerywalnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

— Jest twój brat? — Zmienia błyskawicznie pytanie. Precyzja w jej obecności jest najważniejsza, jest specjalistką w łapaniu za słówka.

— Nie ma, ale zaraz będzie — odpowiada i wpuszcza go do niewielkiego przedpokoju. — Ranisz mnie — dodaje, gdy Hanamiya niechętnie wchodzi do środka i zdejmuje buty, przyglądając się podejrzliwie dziewczynie. — Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy, a ty nadal lecisz bez wzruszenia do mojego brata.

„Tsa, dawno, zaledwie wczoraj", myśli z przekąsem.

— Jesteś dzieckiem — mówi Hanamiya, żałując, że Shouichi mieszka ze swoją siostrą; jest w stanie wybaczyć mu naprawdę wiele, ale nie to, że nadal traktuje ją jak małą dziewczynkę, którą absolutnie nie jest. „Zaślepiony, idiota, kolejny do kompletu", mruczy w myślach Makoto, zastanawiając się, dlaczego przyciąga do siebie takie osoby.

— Masz halucynacje z niedożywienia — odpowiada, uśmiechając się ironicznie i mruży oczy; w tym momencie tak bardzo przypomina Imayoshiego, że mogłaby śmiało uchodzić za jego gender benderową odpowiedniczkę. — Mam piętnaście lat.

Hanamiya musi jej przyznać jedno, jest naprawdę ładna. Zdecydowanie ładniejsza od jego chłopaka. Wyrosła i wydoroślała. Pięcioletnia dziewczynka zniknęła i, co najbardziej irytujące, stała się jeszcze bardziej wyszczekana.

— A ja dwadzieścia sześć. Wyczuwasz subtelną różnice?

Rion jest dwa razy niebezpieczniejsza od swojego brata; mimo że posiada wszystko to co Imayoshi — niezachwiany intelekt i kontrowersje w działaniach, wyróżnia się czymś znacznie groźniejszym, natura obdarzyła ją niesamowitą umiejętnością, potrafi manipulować wszystkimi dookoła.

Makoto nawet nie przypuszczał, że ktoś kiedyś owinie sobie jego partnera wokół palca, ale żywy dowód, że to możliwie stoi tuż obok, obserwuję go z uwagą i z bezczelnym uśmiechem na ustach, spija z premedytacją każdego słowo z jego ust.

— Już ci to powtarzałam, Makoto — mówi cierpliwie takim tonem, jakim zazwyczaj tłumaczy się dzieciakom, że parasol jest rzeczą bardzo potrzebna, gdy dochodzi do konfrontacji się z deszczem. — Wiek nie świadczy o dojrzałości — dodaje, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. — Liczy się to, co masz tu — kładzie dłoń na swojej głowie. — Twoja inteligencja kontra moja, jak myślisz, która ma większe szansę na wygraną?

— Oczywiście, że twoja — odpowiada skruszony Hanamiya, choć tak naprawdę ma ochotę przemeblować jej twarz, gdy dziewczyna rozpogadza się jeszcze bardziej.

— Bardzo dobra odpowiedź, aż mam ochotę zaproponować ci coś do picia — odparła, rozluźniając się trochę.

Gdy dochodzi do ich konfrontacji obaj przypominają dwa tygrysy, prężące się do skoku; dwa lwy walczące o swoje terytorium; wygłodniałe zwierzęta, które w każdej chwili mogą odebrać sobie życie bez żadnych wyrzutów; destrukcja nie ma żadnego znaczenia, dla nich liczy się tylko efekt zaskoczenia i powolna psychiczna śmierć.

— Żartowałem, baaaaka — mówi, wykrzywiając usta w psychodelicznym grymasie. —Pytasz, kto ma większe szanse, ale to oczywiste, że ty nie masz nawet najdrobniejszych.

Rion milczy przez chwile i podchodzi do niego tak blisko, że stykają się nosami. Jest zdecydowanie za blisko. Makoto czuje jej oddech na swojej szyi i zbiera mu się na mdłości od zapachu jej perfum.

— Przepraszam — odzywa się po chwili, patrząc wprost szarozielone oczy Hanamiyi. — Wybacz, że doprowadziłam cię do tak oczywistego stanu — dodaje, ocierając swoje usta o jego usta.

Hanamiya nie zdąża wyprowadzić kontry, czując parę silnych ramion, które obejmują go od tyłu w żelaznym, zaborczym uścisku.

— Co tam porabiają moje papużki nierozłączki? — Imayoshi atakuje ustami odsłonięty prawy obojczyk swojego kochanka; lubi udowadniać całemu światu do kogo należy tak naprawdę ciało Makoto. — Czyżbyście miały ochotę na dziki trójkąt?

Hanamiya nie widzi jego twarzy, ale jest pewny, że okularnik jest rozbawiony; ma przeczucie, że dokładnie to zaplanował.

— Tym razem sobie daruje, aniki — odpowiada Rion. — Zostawiam was samych. Jestem umówiona — dodaje, opuszczając szybko mieszkanie; nie chce odpowiadać na arsenał napastliwych pytań Shouichiego i tłumaczyć się z kim się spotyka. Nie rozumie, dlaczego aniki lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą i zastanawia się, gdzie podziała jego spontaniczność.

— Teraz nie możesz zaprzeczyć, prawda? — zagaduje rozpromieniony Imayoshi, kładąc dłoń na pasku od spodni swojego partnera i splątuję palce drugiej z prawymi odpowiedniczkami kochanka. — Też zakręciła ci w głowie.

— Daruj sobie.

Makoto odtrąca jego dłonie i wciska do jednej książkę, o którą wczoraj prosił w emailu.

— Nic tu po mnie.

— Oi oi, bo pomyśle jeszcze, że się mną znudziłeś. Za nim odejdziesz, muszę ci ładnie podziękować.

Imayoshi z trudem zaciąga go do sypialni, gdzie dzieją się różne rzeczy.

— Śpisz, Hanamiya?

Imayoshi podnosi się na łokciach, kontemplując plecy partnera z rozbawieniem. Makoto czasem zachowuje się jak dziecko; obraża się na wszystko i demonstruje swój foch gorzkimi milczeniem, które sprawia, że ma ochotę na niekontrolowany uśmiech. Muska opuszkiem placów jego nagiej skóry i uśmiecha się lekko, gdy Hanamiya wzdryga się odrobinkę pod wpływem tej pieszczoty. Pochyla się nad nim jeszcze trochę i mruczy po cichutko do ucha niecenzuralne słowo, nadgryzając wrażliwy płatek ucha.

— Mam rozumieć, że się fochnąłeś — podsuwa z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, błąkającym się w kącikach ust.

Makoto konsekwentnie milczy; nie reaguje, gdy Shouichi bardzo _subtelnie_ składa na jego ramieniu agresywny pocałunek, kulistymi ruchami języka naznaczając swoje terytorium.

— Czasem zachowujesz się jak Rion podczas miesiączki — informuje go po chwili uczciwie okularnik i zapala ze znudzeniem papierosa, odklejając się do mężczyzny. Makoto potrafi skutecznie dostarczyć mu rozrywki w postaci dziki foszków, które strzela za każdym razem, gdy Imayoshi z premedytacją zostawia go na laskę Rion. Kto by pomyślał, że taki bad boy Hanamiya Makoto może być tak bardzo nieodporny na krótką spódniczkę i ciętą riposty; Shouichi nawet nie przepuszcza, że jego chłopak miałby siłę i motywację, aby postawić się jego siostrze i czuje w kościach, że gdyby zostawił ich razem na dłużej niż dziesięć minut z pewnością zastałby ich w naprawdę niezręcznej sytuacji. Na samą myśli zostaje ataków histerii.

— Muszę już iść — oświadcza w końcu Hanamiya, wygrzebując się z pościeli. Nie ma siły nawet rozmawiać z Shouichim na temat wspólnego mieszkania, chociaż pierwotnie taki był zamiar dzisiejszej wizyty. Zna warunek na pamięć: Rion musi koniecznie z nimi zamieszkać. A on nie ma najmniejszej siły walczyć z małolatą o każdy kawałek podłogi; zdecydowanie jedno mieszkanie jest za małe dla ich dwójki i wiecznie roześmianego Imayoshiego z niezręcznych sytuacji.

— O tej porze? — Imayoshi unosi brew, strzepując popiół na kołdrę; nie podoba mu się fakt, że Hanamiya nigdy nie zostaje na noc i wychodzi o takich śmiesznych porach jak pierwsza czy nawet druga nad ranem. Pieprzony ranny ptaszek.

Makoto zawsze wymyka się spod kołdry przez trzecią, niezależnie czy Shouichi spij, czy też nie śpij i nigdy nie podaje konkretnej przyczyny, dlaczego to robi. Krew się w nim aż gotuje i ma ochotę zgrzytać zębami ze złości, ale na zewnątrz pozostaje taki jak zawsze — zdystansowany i niechętny do obnażenia swoich uczuć.

— Mam spotkanie — odpowiada; nie lubi się tłumaczyć, ale teraz przynosi mu to czystą i oczywistą przyjemność. — Z Kiyoshim. Sprawa służbowa — dodaje, zerkając kątem oko na okularnika; nie kłamie, ale wie dobrze, że ta sprawa może poczekać do rana, ale nie ma ochoty brać udziału w uroczym śniadaniu serwowanym przez Rion. Ma pewne podejrzenia, że dziewczyna od dawna szuka tylko pretekstu, aby dosypać mu do kubka kawy trochę trutki na szczury, dlatego zazwyczaj nic nie pije, ani nawet nie je pod dachem swojego chłopaka.

Imayoshi zaciąga się, jakby nigdy nic. Uśmiech na jego ustach tylko się pogłębia.

— Zrobiłeś to z premedytacją, prawda? — pyta od niechcenia, obserwując jak Makoto zbiera swoje ubrania z podłogi.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — odpowiada wciskając majtki na chudy tyłek.

— Grabisz sobie — zwraca mu uwagę Imayoshi; Makoto jest rozchwytywany w swoim zawodzie i zostaje propozycje od paru naprawdę dobrych korporacji, ale wybiera małą nic nie znaczącą w świecie firmę. Ma podejrzenie, że wpływ na tę decyzję miał jego znajomy, Kiyoshi Teppei. Ma ochotę zabronić Hanamiyi chodzić do pracy i kazać zmienić mu pracodawcę w trybie przyspieszonym, ale nie odwagi; umiejętnie maskuje swoje uczucia ironicznym uśmiechem, rozjaśniającym wąskie usta. To wbrew jego naturze. Nie może przyznać sam przed sobą, że wyhodował sobie aż takie ogromne emocjonalne przywiązanie.

— Wątpisz w moje czyste intencje? — Makoto uśmiecha się krzywo; Kiyoshi to tylko znajomy, podręcznikowa, wzorowa klucha, po zęby uzbrojona w empatię. Jest tak miziasty, że na sam widok Teppeia Hanamiya ma ochotę rzygać tęczą.

— Gdzieżbym śmiał — zapewnia i chichocze sucho; czyste intencje w wykonaniu Hanamiyi nie istnieją.

— Nie martw się. — Makoto podchodzi do niego kompletnie ubrany, nie przejmuje się jego życiową tragedią. Mimo że Shouichi wmawia sobie uparcie, że nie widać po nim zazdrości, Hanamiyi nietrudno doszukiwać się zmiany zachowania w gestach partnera. Zna okularnika nie od dziś i wie, że uśmieszek nie jest w stanie wymazać wszystkich oznak emocji z życia Imayoshiego. Zawsze, gdy do rozmowy wkrada się Teppei, jego skroń pulsuje niebezpiecznie. — To tylko niewinny seks na biurku — dodaje, całując uśmieszek kochanka. — Śmierdzisz.

Marszczy czoło i spogląda krytycznie na papierosa w rękach mężczyzny; nie lubi używek, brzydzi się nimi; są tylko pretekstem do szybszej i bolesnej śmierci. Hanamiya nie ma nic przeciwko bolesnej śmierci, ale nie śpieszy się jeszcze na tamten świat.

— Szczery do bólu jak zawsze — komentuje Shouichi. Zaciąga się i z premedytacją wydmuchuje dym wprost w rozchylone usta Makoto. — W golden week wybieramy się na ryby, więc ani mi się waż szukać wymówek — informuje go uprzejmie, nie przyjmując się tym, że jego partner, wciąż nie przyzwyczajony do papierosowego dymu, krztusi się nimi i kaszle, nie mogąc złapać oddechu; Makoto nie lubi wędkarstwa, więc Imayoshi bardzo chętnie je na nie zabiera.

— Dobra — zgadza się szybko Hanamiya, gdy daje sobie w końcu radę z śmierdzącą przyczyną, która zaatakowała jego oddech. — Ale nie myśl, że tym razem pozwolę się wywieźć na zadupie bez zasięgu — dodaje z przekąsem; Hanamiya nie przepada ze wsią i nie lubi przebywać w stęchłej dziurze zabitej czterema dechami, zamieszkaną stado rozszalałych komarów.

— Może jeszcze seks w pakcie? — pyta Imayoshi i nie może nie zachichotać na widok grymasu, które przechodzi przez twarz partnera.

— W przypływie dobroci mogę się zgodzić — mówi za łaską Makoto, ale bardzo nie chętnie.

— O — chwali go krótko Shouichi i gasi papierosa na ścianie; Hanamiya nigdy nie jest aż tak chętny do molestowania. — Chcesz coś w zamian, tak? — pyta, unosząc brwi. — Mówię od razu, że rzucenie palenia nie wchodzi w grę — dodaje. — Ty masz swoje książki, a ja swoje papierosy.

— A więc tak! — wykrzykuje Makoto w napadzie dobrego humoru. Jesteś zazdrosny o książki? — bardziej stwierdza niż pyta.

— Wmawiaj sobie dalej — odpowiada. — A czy Rion pojedzie, czy nie, to się jeszcze zastanowię — dodaje dobitnie; dobrze wie, że Hanamiya do tego uderza, ale nie może przegapić okazji, aby go nie podrażnić.

— Masz bardzo duuużo czasu — zapewnia Hanamiya, celowo przeciągając sylaby i przeczesuje placami włosy, aby się chociaż odrobinę ogarnąć. — _Żeby życie miało smaczek raz sadysta, raz misiaczek_ — mówi na pożegnanie, dając Shouichiemu wybitnie do zrozumienia, kto będzie dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa przez kilka najbliższych dni.

Imayoshi odprowadza go wzrokiem do drzwi, chociaż tak naprawdę ma ochotę zaciągnąć go z powrotem do łóżka i przywiązać, ale zamiast tego zabiera komórkę z szafki nocnej i szybko znajduje na liście kontaktów numer, który go w tym momencie najbardziej interesuje.

— WIESZ, KTÓRA JEST, KURWA, GODZINA, DEKLU? — charakterystyczne ujadanie sprawia, że musi odsunąć na chwilę przyciśnięty do ucha telefon.

— Mam robotę — informuje od razu bez żadnych niepotrzebnych i wymuszonych uprzejmości. — Nastaw uszy, jeśli nie chcesz do usranej śmierci gnić w pace.

— Ach, to ty — głos jego serdecznego znajomego błyskawicznie pokornieje; dobrze wie, że jeśli słyszy osobiście głos okularnika, stawką nie może być nic innego niż życie. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

Na twarzy Imayoshiego pojawia się subtelny uśmiech; nie daruje nikomu, kto dobierze się do tyłka Makoto; zabije własnoręcznie, bez mrugnięcia.


End file.
